Like Cake
by DragonSorceress22
Summary: The world is saved - baths still happen.


_Like Cake_

.

Sojiro crossed his arms and pressed his shoulder to the doorframe, watching as Jin moved his finger down the page. Tarlotte was sitting on his lap and the book was sitting on hers, and Sojiro could hear the soft murmur of Jin's voice as he guided Tarlotte's grumbles into actual words.

"I bet if you learn these characters, Sojiro will teach you how to make a cake next," Jin added, and his eyes flickered up to Sojiro for a moment.

The way those eyes smiled on quiet days like this always ignited a warmth deep in Sojiro's chest. He knew he was too lenient to raise Tarlotte properly on his own, and he was endlessly grateful for Jin, who was strong and steady as much as he was gentle and wise.

Sojiro moved into the library and skirted around behind Jin and Tarlotte's armchair so he wouldn't distract Tarlotte as she made faces at the difficult kanji. He selected a book for himself and settled into the corner to read.

A chapter or so later, Sojiro looked up from his book.

"What do you think?" Jin was asking Tarlotte. "Do you like reading?"

Sojiro smiled, the sense of appreciation rising up again. Jin was always careful not to use leading questions or make assumptions. Even little things like "That wasn't so bad, was it?" would spark Tarlotte's contrary nature and she'd go off like a bottle rocket, leaving any progress she'd made in the dust. Now, Tarlotte was sitting quietly, looking down at the book.

"I don't know," she said because she wasn't very good at making her own decisions yet and she was only just starting to realize that.

"Okay," Jin said. "Well, if you ever want to try it again, we can. For now, it's bath time."

"No!" Tarlotte shouted back. Jin swept the book out of harm's way just as Tarlotte turned in his lap to look at him with a face that was all pouty betrayal. "Jin-nii, that's not fair!"

"What's not fair about it?" Jin asked, unruffled.

"It's not fair because I don't wanna!"

"Well none of us _want_ to," Jin replied, setting the book on the lamp stand beside the chair. He wrapped an arm around Tarlotte's middle and held her tucked under his arm as he stood. "So that sounds very fair to me."

 _Firm yet kind,_ Sojiro thought, and he considered, not for the first time, that there was a lot he could learn from Jin.

"I want Sojiro!" Tarlotte squealed – her old standby – and Jin chuckled.

"He's right there." He turned, pointing Tarlotte in Sojiro's direction. She immediately kicked free of his grasp and made a dash for Sojiro, but Jin caught her wrist and held firm. Sojiro found himself on his feet, a cold flash of fear shooting through him.

"Hey," Jin said, somehow fearless in the face of this temperamental Absolute Angel. "What did you agree about kicking?"

To Sojiro's relief, Tarlotte just went pouty again. "…I need to be careful. 'Cause I don't wanna hurt Sojiro."

Jin released her wrist. "Close enough," he sighed.

"Sojiro!" Tarlotte cheered, and she launched herself into his arms. "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too," Sojiro laughed, taking her by the waist and spinning her around. "How 'bout we go get washed up before dinner?"

The pout returned in force but Sojiro's smile didn't fade as he carried her out of the library.

"I'll get dinner going," Jin said, following them out.

Sojiro grinned over his shoulder at him. "Thanks."

.

Getting Tarlotte out of her clothes when she was pouting and refused to help was always something of a trial, but Sojiro had had enough practice. The more difficult part of baths was usually getting her to sit still on the bathing stool long enough for any bathing to actually happen. In that regard, pouting actually came in handy. He sat her down and she stretched her legs out in front of her, bumping her heels up and down against the tiled floor impatiently while he shed his own clothes and set the water running to fill the bath.

He was washing her back, skillfully dodging her tail as it curled back and forth in distaste, when he realized that maybe… she wasn't quite _pouting_. He leaned around to get a better look. Her arms weren't crossed. Her cheeks weren't puffed out anymore. She wasn't uttering wordless complaints under her breath. This wasn't a Tarlotte pout. She just seemed… quiet.

"Hey," Sojiro said. The hand with the washcloth paused on her shoulder. "What's–? Er… Is something wrong?"

"…I want Jin-nii," Tarlotte murmured.

Sojiro felt a helpless pang of jealousy squeeze through his chest. He was so grateful to have Jin, but… it was still hard letting someone else in sometimes. He'd been the only person of importance in Tarlotte's life ever since he'd stolen her out of Mika's prison, and it was admittedly difficult to have to share her affection now, no matter how important he _knew_ it was for them both. And… Tarlotte wasn't the only person of importance in _his_ life anymore either.

"Okay," he said. "If you'd rather, I can go get Jin-nii for you." He started to stand but Tarlotte turned suddenly, looking back at him with huge eyes.

"I want Sojiro, too!"

Instantly, he felt his heart fill again.

"Jin-nii said none of us wanted to take a bath and that's what makes it fair, but that means he has to take one too!"

"You're right," Sojiro laughed. "I'll go get him and bring him right back with me."

He only bothered to towel off a little so that he wouldn't track any clinging suds out of the bathroom, then headed to the kitchen without a thought to his unclothed state. Jin was there, comparing the open cookbook in his hand to the contents of their fridge.

"Tarlotte's caught on to you, Jin," Sojiro said from the doorway. "She says it's not fair that we have to take a bath now and you don't. Come join us."

Jin closed the refrigerator and set the book on the counter. "I guess that _is_ fair," he agreed with a smile. "She did well today."

They headed back to the bathroom and Jin took off his clothes, folding them neatly beside the chaotic pile of Tarlotte's and Sojiro's. To both their surprise, Tarlotte had actually stayed put on the bathing stool, waiting for them.

"All right then," Jin declared. "Everyone's here, so let's get cleaned up."

Sojiro took up the washcloth again and scrubbed gently at Tarlotte's back even as Jin poured warm water over her head so he could lather shampoo into her hair. Her tail started up in a quick swish again, and the wordless grumble was definitely making its big comeback.

After Sojiro finally managed to catch her tail long enough to wash it, he handed Tarlotte the washcloth. "Okay, you finish up and hop in the bath. We'll be right there."

Tarlotte took the cloth and scrubbed the rest of herself down without too much of a fight. The moment Jin had poured another douse of warm water over her to rinse her off, she jumped to her feet.

"Don't run!" Sojiro called out uselessly. "You'll slip!"

Tarlotte ignored him and made a dash for the bath, literally diving in and swimming little laps.

Sojiro let out a heavy sigh. Then he felt a warm, soft touch across his back.

"Long day?" Jin murmured from behind him.

"You could say that."

They settled wordlessly into a familiar routine, handing off washcloths to each other and switching places as needed, just listening to the happy splashes and squeals of the Angel behind them. But when Jin was about to go join her, Sojiro stopped him.

"Hey, Jin," he said, looking up at him from where he was still seated on one of the bathing stools. "I wanted to say thanks… for helping out with Tarlotte. I know she's a handful, but I think you've been really great for her."

"Heh. Don't underestimate yourself, Sojiro," Jin said, dumping a pail of warm water over him. Sojiro promptly shook his head fast enough to sprinkle Jin with the drops from his hair. Jin just grinned and offered his hand. "She had a rough upbringing before you rescued her, but she's still bursting with love." He pulled Sojiro to his feet. "That's something she gets from you." Reaching up, Jin slid his hand against Sojiro's cheek and drew him down into soft kiss.

"Heeeeeey! Why do you do that?"

Jin and Sojiro turned to see Tarlotte peeking over the edge of the bath, her tail waving in the air behind her head.

"You're not an Absolute Angel! Why are you kissing Sojiro?"

"Humans get something out of kisses, too," Jin told her with a smile.

"Fibber!" Tarlotte pouted. "Sojiro told me! Only Absolute Angels can get Mana from kisses 'cause–" She cut herself off and her tail wilted a little. "'Cause when Sojiro's hurt, kisses don't help," she muttered.

"Tarlotte…" Sojiro glanced to Jin, but Jin was still smiling that warm little smile like he knew just what to do.

Jin nodded toward the bath and he and Sojiro got in, sitting on either side of Tarlotte.

"You're right," Jin said gently, dropping a hand onto the top of her head. "Kisses can't heal humans like they do Absolute Angels. But they're still good. Like cake."

Tarlotte's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked, looking to Sojiro.

"That's right," Sojiro said.

Tarlotte beamed, her tail held high again. "Then if you two get cake, it's only fair that I do, too!"

Sojiro laughed out loud and it echoed against the bathroom tiles. "I guess you're right."

There was a happy squeal and Tarlotte dove into the bath again, resuming her laps to a chant of "Yay cake!" as Sojiro and Jin settled in hip to hip and leaned back into the warm water.

"You know," Jin murmured, closing his eyes and letting his head rest against Sojiro's shoulder. "If she doesn't drop this 'fairness' thing in a couple of days, we're gonna end up backing ourselves into a corner."

"Heh. You've got a point."

"So what do we do about it, Chief?"

Sojiro considered the matter quietly for a while then touched a finger under Jin's chin to lift his face, staring down into the deep blue of his eyes. "Have cake," he answered with a smile.

And so they did.


End file.
